


New music

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck off 2020, and all the trauma before you too.In this, there is a trans masc character, self harm, onesided love, crimes, trauma, abuse and drug use, mob/mafia stuff, gang related stuff, rape and accidental/forced pregnancy
Relationships: Grian/mumbo (one sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	New music

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is in order bc time is an illusion
> 
> Also is 10:18 December 31th 2020, I've had 1 liter of vodka and half a bottle schnapps, let's goooooo

(My sweethearts piano is rat filled) 

Grian rested his head in his hands, mumbo sat across from him in a small diner and babbled on about some redstone project. Grian was hopelessly in love. 

(And mine is infested with bugs) 

Grian whimpered as the blood dripped to the floor, it would stain his carpet. He curled up in the corner and cried, his massacred wrist hanging in front of him. For a moment he considered calling Mumbo, asking for help. Why bother the busy man with such an insignificant problem? Grian buried his head in his lap and tried to stay awake. The alchohol flowed in him, makingvhim feel thin, the drugs made him weary, the panic made him high.

(The music we make is unnatural) 

There was the clashing sounds metal against metal. Grian watched the fight calmly. Like his life wasnt on the line. He watched scar get kicked to the side harshly. Doc stepped forward, holding a gun. 

"I'll give you a deal, this has one bullet. Shoot yourself and I'll let Mumbo live." 

Grian put the gun to his temple, there was a click.

"Theres no bullet, give me a bullet." 

Doc stepped back, a haunting fear in his eyes. 

"Fuck it man, youre crazy, I fold, take deltonas."

(But is sounds just like falling in love) 

Grian stood face to face with Sam. He felt small and scared, he was terrified. Sam smiled above him, his two brothers leaning on his sides. 

"Damn, guess you were weak afterall." 

The trauma dealt would leave scars. 

(She makes me go weak in the knees)

Grian sat up heaving. His breath was short and shallow. The dark room and haunting and unfamiliar. He fumbled with the light. 

His skin felt cold and tight. Like all his scars and been reopened, he looked down at the scars, long since faded but seared in his mind, along with the bruises and scrapes. He gazed angrily at his chest. He didn't wear his binder at night, and a small voice in his head, one that sounded identical to Sam, told him this was how he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be feminine, supposed to be weak and afraid, supposed to belong to Sam and his brothers.

Maybe something to get him high would help?

(But I can’t let her see me swoon)

Grian stood unsure, the yellow notebook with all his feeling, his heart and soul, it was right there, all he had to do was hand it to Mumbo. Then it would be done. Yet he couldn't do it. 

(Or else she may think I am weak)

Grian screamed at the sky, his feelings of love towards Mumbo were strong and he couldnt get them to fade, no matter how much he tried. Instead he felt a burning rage brewing beside them. He hated it. 

(Tomorrow I'll dig through the garbage)

Grian smiled lazily, his red crown sitting in his hair. He leaned back against the chair. Del and Ishmal and Esten and Gusipin, they all looked back at him. He was the youngest boss they'd ever seen. 

"I want Sam and his brothers, and I wont take no for an answer."

"Why?" 

"I want to hurt them like they hurt me."

(And we'll fish out all kinds of new trash) 

Grian cried, he felt Sam's hands on him, felt them taking down his spine, over his ribs and chest, leaving angry red trails. He heard Sam laugh, like he was a toy. 

"I'll mark you, permanently this time." 

(And when we go back to my apartment)

Grian threw up again. He could barely stand, Scar rubbed his back. 

"I'm gonna go get something okay?" Grian nodded nausea floodongbhis senses. Grian knew what it was, he knew. But if he said something, he'd seem weak. But he couldn't hide it forever. 

He was pregnant, and it was Sam's. 

(She’ll probably kick--)

Grian screamed, rage filling him completely. Sam looked at him with terrified eyes. 

'Finally, FINALLY!'

It was Grians turn to have control, it was Grians turn to inflict pain. He slammed his hands against the cage. He couldn't do that yet. He couldn't be like sam. Yet he knew, Sam wanted a child so badly, and that was what he had in him. What a gift that would be? 

(I sing her songs in my garage)

Grian had never cried like that before. And it hurt. He wanted a child. But he'd die if tried to carry it to term. And now he sat on the floor of his base, Scar and Xisuma sat by him. 

"Its okay, its okay," 

Grian cried still. He lost what he thought he had control over. 

Sam had taken everything. 

His innocence  
His hope  
His faith  
His chance to have a child. 

(And make her fall in love with me) 

Mumbo sat across from him, oblivious to all Grian and done and been through. He talked aimlessly, about anything he wanted too. Grian was in love, and he hated it. 

He held a small piece of paper in his hand. The code. It entered into a server, of everything Grian had done. It had forms and documents and videos. All he had to do was hand it to him. And he didn't. 

(And once we're done)

Grian was heartless, rage became him, he was chaos. As he created, he caused chaos. He was the leader. He was power.

(The sun is gone)

Mumbo was angry, for some reason, and Grian just didnt care, he wanted to, but he didnt. 

(Wе both just laugh so nervously)

Iskall wanted to know, wanted to jnoweveryging, but if Grian told, iskall would be in danger. And Grian couksbt have that. 

(I talk real slow)

Grian had nightmares, of Sam and his brothers, and of Aiden, he couldwork, he was scared. The trauma he had, it would stay with him for a long, long time. 

(And speak rеal low)

Gunshots and bullets wounds, it was begging to be an everyday thing. 

Death was normal, it was something that dint affect him. Grian was untouchable. 

(Hoping she'll lean into me)

Mumbo was still the light if his world, everything he did, he did for Mumbo. He had the courage he would worship the fair man. Mumbo was his god. 

(And we just laugh cause)

Its all left so disconnected. 

(What was that?)

The scars still remained. 

(We can't take ourselves seriously)

Why hadn't anything killed him? 

Why couldn't it?

Why didnt Sam kill him? Actually...

Why did Sam bring him back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah kill me


End file.
